Steven's other Story
by valagator
Summary: Steven is encompassed with the empty feeling of loneliness. That's me, if you wanted to know. One day though, my existence is threatened by a girl with mocha skin and glasses. (Not my main story,so it won't be updated often)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) This story is pretty AU. Some events will follow the plot of the show, while others will be changed or added on. I hope you enjoy my story! (My SU Instagram is X_ _X if you want to follow me! I also have a Tumblr, which is valagator, or the blog name is _Phanatic_. My twitter is _valagator_. I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

Prologue

Steven. A pretty average name for a pretty average kid. There were two in the town, and they didn't know each other. One lived in a house on a generic street with lookalike houses and neatly trimmed lawns. The other Steven lived in a small house on a secluded bit of beach. The second Steven was not normal. He was the opposite of normal. He had magical powers and was happy an optimistic in every environment, no matter how hopeless or depressing. This is second Steven's story. We'll call him Steven Universe.

~~..~~

Hello. I am loneliness. I am the embodiment of that empty feeling in your chest when you've lost someone important, or have just.. given up. I have been in Steven's life for a while, but he has done a good job at hiding me from others. But, when he is alone, he lets me settle on his shoulders, and comfort him in my own way, as he tries to cope with a feeling that won't leave him. The feeling when you've lost your mother. He tries to cope, but the emptiness is too much. He cries himself to sleep some nights, and he will just stare at the ceiling on others. And I, being loneliness, encompass him in my grip. He may have his father, and the Gems, but he doesn't have that someone to put a bandage on his knee, or sing him to sleep at night, or tell him embarrassing stories about his father. He loves them all, and is grateful, but just doesn't have that womanly love in his life that you get from a mother. But there are other ways to procure that kind of love.

One day, Steven was walking on the beach, when he saw a girl. She had mocha skin and glasses, her nose was buried in a book. She wore a blue dress with a brown belt and black flats. He was instantly intrigued. She looked so focused, looking at the pages intently, the story had her deep brown eyes in its grip. Steven wanted to know more about this girl. She would go unnoticed my many other people, but the magical boy wanted to change all that. He sat down next to her, and she didn't notice, she kept reading the book. He finally got the courage to speak up as I watched from afar. I knew I was in trouble.

"What'cha reading?" Steven asked the girl. She looked up, surprised. She looked around them, seeing if he was talking to anyone else. She mumbled something. "Sorry, I didn't catch that." So she held up the cover.

'The Book Thief'

"That looks like a good book!" Steven said excitedly. She girl smiled and nodded, but looked away. "My name's Steven. Steven Universe. What's yours?"

"C-Connie. Connie Mahashwaren" She said quietly.

"I like your name!" Steven said excitedly. She giggled.

"Thank you. I like yours too. Universe is such a cool last name."

"Yea I think so t-" Their conversation was interrupted by a cracking sound. Steven looked up to see a boulder loose from the side of the hill. Out of reflex, he summoned his Quartz bubble, shielding himself and Connie from the rock. He turned around to see a scared but amazed Connie.

"H-How did you do that?" She asked, amazed.

"Well..." He didn't want to tell her yet, but he had no choice. "I'm a Crystal Gem. We are like Earth's guardians. We have magic powers. But, I'm half human, so I'm... different."

"That's...INCREDIBLE!" She said as Steven lowered the bubble. "I wish I could-"

"N-No you don't" Steven said suddenly, causing Connie to look at him. He had small tears in his eyes. "I don't have a mother because of magic and gems. I have just..." He trailed off. Connie put a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say that." She looked up.

"You don't know how many times I've heard 'I'm sorry'. People just use it to try and get out of talking about the problem of loss, but it doesn't help. I'm sorry is basically meaningless to me."

"Okay. I'll listen then." He gave her a quizzical look. "Tell me what you want to tell me, and I'll listen." She scooted closer, and rested her head on her hands.

"O-Okay... Well... I never knew my mother. She gave up her physical form to have me. But I know from all the stories that she was amazing. She came here to protect Earth from the home world gems. They were doing something horrible to the planet, and she couldn't stand it anymore. She and Pearl, another gem who I live with, started attacking bases, where they eventually met Ruby and Sapphire, who have been fused into Garnet ever since. I don't know where Amethyst joined them, but she is one of the gems made on earth. She was the last to come out of the gem growing place, called the Kindergarten. My dad has all sorts of stories. He has told me about how they met, and about how saved the planet..." Steven sighed, and Connie looks at him expectantly. "When my mom and dad fell in love and wanted a child, my mother knew that she would have to give up her physical form. She didn't tell my dad. Only when she was giving birth did she tell him. So, I appeared, and she disappeared." Steven finished his story, and is enveloped in a hug by Connie, who is sniffling.

"That was so sad." She says. She pulls back and looks him in the eye, her hands resting on his shoulders. "Just know that I'm here for you. We may have just met, but I already want to be a part of your universe." She said, blushing.

"O-Okay... well Connie, I guess we're friends now." Steven smiled, and I knew then that this girl would take Steven from me, and I was excited.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own SU. Though I am extremely jealous of Rebecca Sugar XD! Also, this is my first story using a narrator, so sorry if it's a little shaky!

Another day in this strange world of love and loss. I have been told many times that it is unfair how much I favor Steven and Connie's story, but it is finally a story that isn't cleshè like all the rest.

Today, Connie is visiting Steven once again, lecturing him about a book series. But the books aren't holding his attention, she is. He loves the way her black hair flows fluidly in the light, ever-present beach breeze; how she tries to hide behind her glasses, but that just makes him notice her more.

She looks back at him, the black curls piled on his head make her want to pull them each, one by one, and watch them spring back into place. How his eyes seem to look like small stars when he's excited. They fit together, like gears in a clock tower.

The call of seagulls break them out of their trances, which seem to occur more and more as time wears on. They unconsciously move closer to eachother; and I think that I may finally be freed from the task of (in my own way) comforting Steven's aching heart. They lean closer, still unaware of themselves or eachother doing it. I hold my breath...

"STEVEN?!" The pearl calls, ruining the nearly perfect moment.

"Yea Pearl?" Steven says, his usual carefree voice tinged with annoyance.

"We need you for a mission." Garnet calls from the door of the small house. Steven visibly lights up, while Connie sinks into the gloom. I walk over and place my hand reassuringly on her warm shoulder. She tenses up, before relaxing into my knowing touch.

"C-Connie?" Steven asks Connie, his eyes a cocktail of guilt and fear. "Are you okay with me leaving? I don't want you to be lonely..."

"I'll be fine! Go save the world, Universe!" She playfully punches him in the arm, some of the light returning to her dark eyes.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He says as he backs away, before turning and running toward his home on top of the world.

Connie relaxes into my now full embrace, a single tear carving a river of moisture through an otherwise dry cheek.

"Stay safe... I can't lose you too..." Connie says. I know who she is referring to. She already lost a best friend, one that she loved more than anything else.

She starts singing the words to a song that she frequently sings; she may not be my charge, but I can still read minds and emotions with ease. She doesn't know all the words, just the important ones.

She whispers the lyrics in the tube of the song, her back resting on the face of the cliff, my arms around her broken form, pieces scattered on the sand with each memory recalled.

"So long to all my friends, Every one of them met tragic ends,

With every passing day,

I'd be lying if I didn't say,

That I miss them all tonight.

And if they only knew what I would say if I,

Could be with you tonight,

I would tell you to sleep,

Never let them take the light behind your eyes..." She starts crying with more intensity, memories pouring out as fast as the tears. She looks up quickly at the sound of footsteps on the soft sand.

"Connie! I was told that I wasn't needed after all..." He reaches her, dropping to his knees, putting one arm around her shoulders, the other resting on her forearm. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She just shakes her head rapidly, not trusting her mouth to produce coherent words. I back away slowly, not wanting loneliness to be a part of this.

"I-I was just recalling some old memories..." She whispers. Steven pulls her into a tight embrace.

"Whatever those memories are, we can handle them together." He tells her, pressing his lips to the top of her head comfortingly, not romantically. But the chemistry is there, they just don't see it yet.

She relaxes into his chest, letting out quiet cries. He pulls back his lips and strokes her hair.

"Do you wanna talk about it? I hear it helps." Steven asks in a low voice.

"Maybe someday... but not today." She says, slowly collecting the pieces. I smile. She is doing my job for me, comforting him in her own way, by giving him closure.

"Whenever you want to talk, I'm here for you." He says. And that's how they spend the rest of the day, cuddled up against the cliff, in mostly comfortable silence, watching the waves break on the shoreline. And to them, it's paradise.

..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..

Song lyrics by MCR.


End file.
